tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BlankyXP
Whee. Moo. --Hikareh. 16:12, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Whee. --Hikareh. 16:12, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. It is like an RP on the MySims Wiki. Moo. Example: Blanky: Omigoshies Hai everybody. If you are in the confessional: Blanky: *In confessional* Moo. --Hikareh. 16:12, June 6, 2010 (UTC) In the first episode, it shouldn't be too much of a problem, since it is just everybody getting there. I know there may be editing conflicts, but I don't think it'd effect it too much... --Hikareh. 16:11, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I guess. We don't rehearse, though. We just do it. --Hikareh. 16:15, June 6, 2010 (UTC) *You're need very badly at Total Drama Championship. --Holli 16:24, August 9, 2010 (UTC) *UPDATE TDC! --Holli 17:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Stuffingz in ze Turkey *Uh, do you know any program I could use temporarily to edit an image? A free program, or at least one that I can have, like, I free demo thing for a couple o' days, THAT DOESN'T GIVE ME BUGS OR MESS ANYTHING UP - EASY DOWNLOAD AND DELETION? 'Cause my laptop didn't come with one, and I need to find one that I can use for a little, like, 'cause I kinda wanna edit an image, recolor it, y'know? Yeah, of course you do. --Game-fanatic 23:03, August 10, 2010 (UTC) *I-I don't know... --Game-fanatic 23:38, August 10, 2010 (UTC) *Um, so, my laptop is messed up right now, so could you edit an image for me? Uh, it's this image, and, uh, I'll just do this... *EDITS: :If you can make the hair in the back a little shorter, and make the bangs and stuff a little messier or somethin', and this isn't as important, but it would be nice it the face was rounded, instead of square... *RECOLORS: :The hair would be good blond and the skin pale. Also, you could, like, just make the shirt and sweater vest one, like color it brown, I don't really care, but, uh, can tha pants be, like, jean-blue and the shoes white? And that's that. Only do this if you can, no rush, or whatever. You don't have to. Pie. Seinfeld. Yeah... --Game-fanatic 17:19, August 11, 2010 (UTC) *I haven't even tried to install it yet, BECAUSE MY LAPTOP IS MESSED UP! -insert angrymonkey smiley here (too lazy to link it here and everything)- --Game-fanatic 17:36, August 11, 2010 (UTC) **facepalm* I'm gonna get it. I don't know when. But I hope to get it someday ... in the future. AND ALSO, THE EYES SHOULD BE BLUE (or black, whichever looks better)! AND BY "his shirt and the sweater vest can be one" I MEANT THE SHIRT WITH THE COLOR AND THE SWEATER VEST, NOT THE ONE WITH THE WHITE SLEEVES, LEAVE THE SLEEVE-ONE BE! *dies* --Game-fanatic *SoooOOooo, how's dat dere pictor goin' along? Sorry 'bout that, uh, but seriously. Jerry Seinfeld? What? SORRY FOR THE RANDOMNESS, I'LL STOP NOW! --Game-fanatic 18:20, August 13, 2010 (UTC) *Cool. Cool. Just checking, so I know what to expect. --Game-fanatic 03:01, August 15, 2010 (UTC) *Yes. O^O --Game-fanatic 04:06, August 15, 2010 (UTC) *Coolio, thanks! It's fantastical... -insert speechless smiley here- --Game-fanatic 23:21, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Meep! *If our team loses teh next challenge in TDC, would you vote for meh? :O --Holli 02:20, August 19, 2010 (UTC) *Crud! Is dere aneh way to... Make you lemme stay? *slapped* --Holli 02:28, August 19, 2010 (UTC) *Also... You need to except your marshmallow on TDC nao. --Holli 02:36, August 19, 2010 (UTC) *When I goes completely physco in episode 3, I will probably give you a lot of potatoes. Andrew's gonna over-dose meh with coffee... Meep! --Holli 02:43, August 19, 2010 (UTC) *You need to catch up on TDC... Badleh... --Holli 23:00, August 30, 2010 (UTC) *YOU NEED TO DO SOMETHING IN TDC!!! --Holli 02:13, September 12, 2010 (UTC) *Okai. Go on... --Holli 04:35, September 12, 2010 (UTC) *Continue! WEEZORS! --Holli 05:07, September 12, 2010 (UTC) *Go on... --''' IS MINE!!!' 15:39, September 12, 2010 (UTC) YO-YO MA (The Famous Cello Player) *Hey... Since you aren't active on it, can ah take control of you on TDC? --' IS MINE!!!' 22:11, September 30, 2010 (UTC) *Never mind... :O --' IS MINE!!!' 22:12, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Nevershoutnever *(Only safe Wiki I found) I really wish you'd block Crazy/Lego on MySims Wiki. Even if he isn't Lego, he/she/they don't deserve the right to roam the Wiki. Furthermore, this probably gives them the thought that they can outsmart us (which, y'know, is far from the truth). I don't mean for this to come out the way it will, but leaving him unpunished is a really stupid decision. --' IS MINE!!!' 16:40, February 12, 2011 (UTC) *I honestly can't make you do anything. But, don't think about what you should do. Think about what you want to do... --' IS MINE!!!' 16:51, February 12, 2011 (UTC) *Even if you don't want to ban him, you should do something like promote an admin or something to keep a watchful eye on him.. --' IS MINE!!!' 00:43, February 13, 2011 (UTC) *Whatever. I still feel like you're making a horrible decision by letting him off free. --' IS MINE!!!' 00:52, February 13, 2011 (UTC) *Maybe it's just me, but banning him would be the most responsible course of action. --' IS MINE!!!' 01:08, February 13, 2011 (UTC) *We aren't the only Wiki with trolls. But they are always banned. You're basically giving Lego -who has vandalized, cuss at users, created multiple accounts, took advantaged of trust, impersonated an admin, leaked the MySims Wiki password, tried to blane Dentface for the password- the same rights as all the users who do what they're supposed to do, only because he'll come back. --' IS MINE!!!' 16:00, February 13, 2011 (UTC) *I guess, if you put it that way, it's better to know who he is. '''OFF TOPIC:' I'm not saying the Wiki needs a new admin, because it doesn't, but I honestly feel like admin elections are a bad idea. Last time, y'know, was kinda bad. Plus, it is more of a popularity contest. Like, if Wii, Luke, Hikari and Googleybear (Ashley) were in an admin election, I'd guarantee you Ashley would win. Not that he wouldn't be good, but you see me point. --''' IS MINE!!!' 18:56, February 13, 2011 (UTC) *That's good. Outta curiosity, who would you choose? --' IS MINE!!!' 23:09, February 13, 2011 (UTC) *But of course! ^_^ Though, I want you to be completely honest with your answer.., --' IS MINE!!!' 01:42, February 14, 2011 (UTC) *I see. --' IS MINE!!!' 02:26, February 14, 2011 (UTC) *I need to do that... --' IS MINE!!!' 13:12, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Hot sauce and bologna, chicken and macaroni, chillin' with my homies *Honestly, who would you want to be admin? I know Skull and Riot and wanting Wii, so I guess there really isn't anything else to add. D= --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 20:53, September 27, 2011 (UTC) *Being biased is the best way to go! But, er... if it does happen, it's apparent it's not going to be me. So... oh well. Thanks for just letting me know~ --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~''' 20:57, September 27, 2011 (UTC)